The Milky Bluelene
by elle34
Summary: 5 princesses left their planet because they were in trouble......now they must struggle to survive on a different planet.
1. Default Chapter

part 1- Diana goes to school meets a new friend.............   
  
Once there lived a family in the galaxy " The milky Bluelene" .There were 5 sisters Sailor Celestial (Diana) , Sailor Sexy blue ( Rachelle-Lita) , Sailor Aphrodite (minai) , Sailor Dafne (rini) , and sailor cyllene ( Jessica). They were all princesses and all had their own planets. They were all destined to be with a certain man or prince. One day the palace in which they all lived in "The milky Bluelene" was in danger, so their grandmother sent them to planet Jupiter and gave them powers so they would be able to locate each other and protect each other as well.::::::::::::::::::: And so the story begins::::::::::::::::::..  
  
  
"Good morning everyone" says Diana. All of a sudden the house starts shaking .............. It's Diana's brother (Justice) racing down the steps. "Justice I told you to stop running like if your in the jungle , now eat your breakfast your going to be late for the first day of school" says Mona (Diana's mother). Diana raced to school, but first she had to drop Justice off at school. When Diana got to school, everyone had already picked seats and the seats were permanent. Diana had to sit next to a girl named Minai , but for some reason everyone called her Aphrodite because she was so beautiful. They became fast friends. They ate lunch-shared, shared lunch and even went out together after school. Diana had a cat whose name was (Moses). Diana thought her cat was smart or just totally weird, Moses could talk and most of the time helped Diana make hard choices. Diana always knew she was gifted, but never imagined that she'd play such an important role in the universe, she's talking about a sailor scout which is being able to protect and serve your planet at all times.   
  
Diana received her sailor suit from Moses she touched it with such a careful manner, love in her eyes, and tears rolling down her face as she cried out loud "I'm not cut out for this, I can't look after myself how can I carry on the weight of protecting the planet Jupiter" You need to try new things, and this is not something every girl can look upon to seek as a career if their junior high school years don't work out as expected Moses said. " but--- Diana replied. But nothing this is something you have to do for your planet not for yourself or me , this planet needs you now you need to take responsibility. Without you and the other scouts we would not survive. Moses said. "I understand what you are saying but why me though? and other scouts? how many more? and do I know then?" Hey calm down I can't answer everything but I will answer what I can......... you were chosen you can't change that at all , it's written in mythology books and you are destined. I'm not sure how many more scouts there are but we have research to do and find out where and how we can locate these scouts........ I can't guarantee that you know them because they may be as close as your brother and as far as your father is up in heaven. Moses explained.  
To be continued............................... enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
Part 2 ......... Minai meets her match  
  
  
Minai was walking to school one morning and wasn't paying attention all she could think of was the final exam to go to the next grade was coming up , so there was a huge sign that read: Beware of Dog!!. The dog came after her and chased her to school , when she got to school Minai had to explain to the class why she was late and it had to be a good reason or she'd be punished. Her reason wasn't good enough and the class rejected it , causing her to get punished " I'm sick of this, I'm going to tell my mother and she will burn this building down, and through all these teachers out" Minai yelled. We will see about that now get on the floor. Minai did as she was told. As her teacher beat her with a very thick rule , " Ouw!" Minai screamed louder and louder as the beatings got harder by the minute. Everyone laughed, but as Minai laid all bruised up on the classroom floor, she knew that she had to be strong and not so reluctant. A new student will be coming into the class today, students. The teacher announced. You all have to be kind and consider the fact that She is new to the environment. No doubt the teacher spoke out loud to Everyone, that was to be made very clear by the tone of her voice and her body language.  
  
The student came in , her name was " Rachelle - Lita" " Most of us couldn't pronounce her name so we called her Lita for short." Minai spoke. "She was as strong as me , some people even said she was " Stronger". I didn't believe that so I to see it for myself. I went to one of her martial arts classes and she beat everyone at it. No doubt she was strong but is she stronger than me? I'd have to see about that. So I decided to join the Martial Arts club ................ To be continued........ See yah in Part 3  
  



	2. "Martial Arts"

Title: "The Milky Blulene"......."Martial Arts"  
Disclamer: I do not own Sailormoon.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Hope you all like this part . Don't worry pretty soon in Part 4.......We might have a battle.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 3 ............... What happens to Minai at the martial arts club and where is Diana?  
  
In the second part , Minai joined the Martial Arts club , they soon had to train because the world Martial Arts belt was at risk. Every year Lita wins the Martial Arts Tornament , but last year she got sick and didn't make it most people believe that someone poised her drink or did something to her food that got her sick making a boy ( Marvin) win the Tournament. "Everyone hated him , but he seemed so sweet and innocent, I just thought how can people hate such a nice person like Marvin. soon I learned why they hated him so much he was a jerk and a mean kid. He would diss on all of us and everyone would be scared , but all that changed when Lita got to our school she set him straight, he never bothered anybody again I don't even know what happened to him because he moved. Everyone says it was because he had problems at home and others say it was because he was scared of Lita." Minai thought to herself.   
  
Three weeks later!!  
  
"The tournament was here and everyone was very nervous , except for Lita . She was so different from the others including myself , but at the same time she was so confident. You could see it right threw her face. Indeed she was lonely. So I promised myself that I'd make sure to talk to her and be her first friend at this school. She came over to me" Minai said. Hi! I'm Lita , and I believe your the challenger that I'm fighting today. Correct? "Yes I'm am ." Minai told her softly. Hey would you like to go to the Arcade after school? " Nah I'm not sure" Come on it will be fun , I heard they have brand new games and they are very cool , take my word for it. " UMM" please "Okay I'll go meet you at the c exit 3:00 pm sharp" Now your talking see yah then bye. " bye - bye". They meet up at the arcade. When they got there , Minai spotted Diana with her little brother Justice. She took Diana outside and asked her what was going on with her , why didn't she talk to her friends anymore , and why was she so busy?. Diana told her that she was just busy with stuff at home. Not telling her what was the stuff she was busy working on. It was sailor Business , if only she imagined , who could be sailor scouts? They both went inside and Minai introduced Lita to Diana and Diana to Lita. Lita had to go because she had to go to Martial Arts practice to prepare for the tournament. Before she left , She asked if Minai was coming because as you all know she also joined the Martial Arts club.   
  
  
The tournament was coming up in ~ 10 days ,Lita knew that Minai wasn't ready and that she shouldn't battle her because it wouldn't be fair. She also knew that everyone was responsible for their actions , but this was different Minai was worried about her friend and friendship is something that should be put above all. So she would help her out and teach her some moves , so that they both have a 50-50 probability of winning. That didn't matter to either of them, they both loved to win but they also knew how to lose. Lita saw Minai and saw that her face looked different , as if she were tired. She went up to her and said hey! Minai what's up?. Minai said "nothing I'm just worried about Diana" It seems like she's in a great deal of trouble! "That's what I feel in my heart , my instict just tells me that" That's why you need friends in life to be there for you at all times. " Yeah your right , but she doesn't let me help that's why I think she's in trouble" Why don't you talk to her and clarify that you are there and you are not leaving until; you help her out with whatever it is she needs. "Thanx for understanding , I just hope she does" Is she very hard to talk to ? "No, she just doesn't like when people try to help her because most people want to offer sympathy and not help , that's the problem" I see " yeah I got to go and thank you. I'll give her a call tonight" okay bye-bye   
  
Diana was at home crying a lot. The phone rang various times ,but she didn't feel like picking it up. The answering machine answered it ........ The massage read: Hey! It's Minai , I'm calling because I'm very concerned with the way you are acting , now I'm your friend and want to help you , only if you let me. The teacher said that you need to catch up on your studies because you are failing, is it family trouble? you know we have a counselor....bye-bye. Diana whispered to herself " You don't understand I'm suppose to go to the counselor and tell her that my biggest problem is being a sailor scout, and I'm suppose to save the planet from destruction.   
after Lita and Minai left the arcade .Lita was worried (Weird uh!) well instead of Minai being worried Lita was , but what we don't know is that Lita was worried about Diana. A girl that she had just met this afternoon. Lita wondered what was wrong with diana , she looked like such a nice girl , no doubt she was very nice indeed. Lita knew that they both had one thing in common , "They were both troubled." Lita had many problems at her old town where she used to live. Lita had an idea of what was wrong with Diana , what Lita had in mind was that maybe Diana was moving out of Nebula .Nebula is the town that everyone lived in on the planet Jupiter. Diana might be leaving all her friends , lita wanted to call Minai right away to tell her the news more like what she was thinking , but she decided to wait and talk to Diana before she talked to Minai .  
Stay tuned for Part 4 ............... Diana has problem and Lita is there!! To find out what happens to Diana and Minai's and lita's friendship.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed!.  
Have a nice day!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
